Smash Mansion and The Newcomers
by Zyphyris
Summary: The Newcomers of Super Smash Bros. 4 Have Arrived to Smash Mansion! Many Friendships will be created, and many Conflicts will be settled, watch as the Newcomers adjust to their new life at Smash mansion!


** Hey Guys, This is my First Fan Fiction! So i hope you like it! **

Somewhere In an Office like area.." HEY MASTER HAND, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Said Crazy Hand. "Crazy Hand, i don't want to hear another Adventure Time Pun!" Said Master Hand. "NO YOU IDIOT, THE NEWCOMERS ARE CLOSE!" Shouted Crazy Hand. "WAIT WHAT?! OH NO! THEY MIGHT BE HERE, LETS GET THERE QUICK!" Meanwhile on a Boat Close to a Island with a Mansion with a sign saying "Smash Mansion"..."Yes! We're almost here!" Said Little Mac. "It Seems we're approximately 1 Minute Away, according to my Built in Navigator." Said Megaman. "Why don't we stretch our Leg's while wai-" Wii Fit Trainer Tried to suggest then Megaman Interrupted. "GUYS WE'RE HERE!" Said Megaman. Wii Fit Trainer got mad at Megaman for Interrupting him, and Villager Started Dancing. "IM REALLY FEELING IT" Shulk Said. "You Always say that." Said Grenninja. All the Newcomers except Shulk Laughed. "We're here!" Said the Captain. Everybody ran out of the Ship. "Hey Look there's a floating Glove!" Pacman Stated. "Two Of Them!" Rosalina Said. "My Name Is Master Hand, and this is by Brother Crazy Hand, And Welcome to SUPER SMASHHHHHHH MANSION!" Master Hand Said. "Okay so follow me guys, we'll be touring you and showing you your rooms and Introduce you to the Fighters Here." Crazy Hand Stated. Everybody followed him in. "So This is the Hallway of the First Floor. Ness heard a sound in the hallway and opened the door seeing new Fighters. "Hey Master Hand! Hey Crazy Hand, these the newcomers you were talking about?" Ness Asked. "Oh hello Ness, erm sorry to be rude, lemme introduce them to you, Guys this is Ness he's one of the Original 12" All the newcomers said "Cool!", "And Ness, this is Rosalina, Grenninja, Villager, Megaman, Pacman, Shulk, Lil Mac, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Duo, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, and Lucina." Stated Master Hand. "Nice to meet all of you" Ness Said. "Oh and Ness, can you do me a favor and tell everyone to come to the Auditorium before Lunch?" Master Hand Asked. "Sure" Ness Stated. "Anyways on to the tour!" Master Hand Said. Everyone Followed. After the tour Master Hand showed them their Rooms. After every one Moved In, they heard a bell, and a Message. "EVERYONE TO THE AUDITORIUM! WE HAVE SPECIAL GUESTS" Master Hand Announced. "Oh and Special Guests, you need to go to the back of the Auditorium" Crazy Hand Announced. "Well Okay Then!" Megaman Stated. Meanwhile in the Auditorium... "Hello Guys, well if you haven't guessed the Special Guests ARE THE NEWCOMERS" Master Hand Announced. The Crowed Was Happy. "Okay the first one IS, Villager from the Animal Crossing Realm" Master Hand Said. "HI GUYS!" Villager Shouted and Smiled. "Awww he's cute" Peach and Zelda Said. "YAY! MORE KIDS!" Toon Link Shouted. "Next Up we have MEGAMAN!" Master Hand Announced. "MEGAMAN?!" Mario and Sonic Said. "Heh, guess another Icon From the Industry has joined" Sonic Said. "Hey Samus! Is that your Boyfriend?" Peach Teased. Samus Glared at Peach. "Next Up We Have Wii Fit Trainer!" Master Hand Announced. The Crowd was surprised. "HAH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS THE MOST RANDOM NEWCOMER TO SMASH?! HAH! NOT ANYMORE!" R.O.B Shouted Out. Everyone Stared at R.O.B. "uhhhh, i mean I Am A Robot" R.O.B Stated. Everyone Laughed. "Next Up We Have Rosalina!" Crazy Hand announced this time. "Long Time No See!" Said Mario Luigi and Peach. "Next Up Is..LITTLE MAC" Crazy Hand Announced. "Oh i remember Little Mac, i was a Spectator in one of his games! heh" Mario Said. "Next Up Is-" Master Hand got Interrupted. A Shadow Like Figure Appeared. "huh Who is this? Pickachu Said in Pokemon Language. "He looks Fimmilar." Suddenly the Shadow Figure came into the Light. "GRENNINJA!" Master Hand Said. "Hey! It's Grenninja!" Lucario Stated. "Next Up We Have..THE MII FIGHTERS!" Master Hand Said. "Hey! I Remember them, they helped us when we got Slingshoted to the Acorn Plains By Bowser." Mario Said. Bowser Laughed. "And Now We Have...LADY PALUTENA!" Master Hand Said. "Lady Palutena? But your a Godess! Your Way to OP For Smash". Pit Said. Palutena Ignored Pit. Suddenly an Angel Like Figure Appeared On The Stage. "Heh he, missed me?" Dark Pit Said as he Appeared on the Stage. "WHAT?! PITTOO?!" Pit Said. "MY NAME IS NOT PITTOO!" Dark Pit said as his Face became Red. Everybody Laughed. "Next Up We Have...PACMAN!" Master Hand Announced. "Wait now we have Pacman and Megaman! The Group of Iconic Characters is Complete now!" Mario Said. "Next Up, we have Lucina!" "Hello Guys! Hello my Ancestor Marth!" Lucina Said. "Wait, i'm someones Ancesstor? HOW OLD AM I?!" Marth Freaked Out. Ike Laughed. "We Also Have Robin!" Master Hand Said. The Crowd Cheered. "Next Up We Have, SHULK! Representing the Xenoblade Realm. Master Hand Said. "IM REALLY FEELING IT" Shulk Said. "Hey! That could be the new Meme" Ness Joked. "Now we show you the 2 Final Characters, next we have BOWSER JUNIOR!" Master Hand Announced. "HEY! THAT'S MY SON! HOW YOU DOING JR.?!" Bowser Shouted. "Oh boy now we have 2 times the Turtle Breath" Mario Joked. Peach Giggled. "And Finally The Last Newcomer, DUCK HUNT DOG!" Master Hand Said. Duck Hunt Dog Barked. "HEY ITS MY BUDDY FROM THe 8-BIT ERA!" Mario Shouted "And that ends are Presentation, time for Lunch!" Master Hand Said.

**Well That ends, this chapter. I Hope you like my FIRST Fan Fiction! :D**


End file.
